theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within was the Eighth Ambush Game. It was the first game that took place during the GCW. It was be hosted by Master_Kenobi-Wan. This was his first time hosting an Ambush Game. It began on October 12. Story A databank containing the Rebel Alliance's base locations, battle tactics and more had been stolen from a Rebel base on Yavin IV by Imperials. When they were about to leave in their shuttle, a Rebel soldier spotted them and blew up their shuttle with a rocket launcher. The Imperials were stranded on the surface of Yavin. They retreated into the forest. The Rebel trooper immediately reported what had happened to the base leader, Kenovi Ban. Ban then asembled a group of Rebels to find and destroy the Imperials but there was a problem. Kenovi had found out that there were Imperial spies in his group. He instructed the Rebels to find them before searching for the Imperial thiefs. Towards the beginning, the Rebels wanted to vote off the spy, Macen Tribeal. Char Vy suspected the spy Sans Stringer. A spy, R7 A4 convinced Giedon Desca to vote off Ryes Baxter. Cher Vy did not want Baxter to die, and pleaded with Desca, but Baxter was convicted and killed by Desca. During the night, An Imperial assassin murdered the loyal Zev Senesca, ending the life of the great pilot. Senesca's body was found by Kenovi. Meanwhile, Kenovi sent rebel Lance Greene to find a datapack on info about the loyals and scum. In the night, R7 calculated a new plan. Kenovi was not able to find Baxter's affiliation. Desca then felt that Vy was in fact the scum. R7, with the help of fellow Imperials, Tribeal and Stringer, continued to manipulate Desca, Vy was suspected by Kenovi as well. Vy was stunned and placed under arrest. Soon, the imperials attacked the rebels. The rebel droid Shockberry was damaged. Imperial Captain Strucker was severly injured. The rebals finally went to sleep. The Imperial assassin destroyed the re-built Shockberry in the night. The next day, Kenovi could not find out Vy's affiliation either. And the remaining rebels mourned the loss of Shockberry. Desca told the others to vote off Bolter Poly. Suddenly, the rebel Bolter Poly attacked the rebels and killed Maie Ziva. Poly then revealed his true name, Xylo. Xylo was attacked by Tribeal and Stringer while Desca tried to help Ziva. Although he was nearly kiled by Tribeal, Xylo managed to escape with his jetpack. The rebels mourned for Maie. But the Imperials began to realize they now out numbered Kenovi and Desca. Meanwhile, Strucker was turned into a cyborg by Imperial doctors. Renewed, the Imperials found Kenovi-Ban. He kidnapped by the Imperial assassin. Along with a Stormtrooper captain and the assassin, Strucker tortured him. With a borrowed sword from the Imperial assassin, Kenovi-Ban was stabbed and killed by Commander Strucker. Strucker then contacted the Rebel Base. He informed them of Kenovi's death and told them they had lost. Suddenly, Lance Greene reappeared and informed them that all were imperials except for Desca. Stringer and Tribeal sprung into action and attacked Desca and Greene. Tribeal quickly killed Desca, and Stringer killed Greene with his crowbar. With R7, Stringer and Tribeal left the base. Battles (2) The Rebel base was once attacked by the stranded Imperials and the reinforcements they had asked for. The Imperial Commander, Struker, was severly injured in this attack. Then a bounty hunter by the name of Xylo pretending to be the Rebel, Bolter Poly, attacked the remaing Rebels and killed Maie Ziva. He then retreated. Troll Problem One day before the game was to begin, The Ambush Games had its first classified troll attack by ''Shapesfiter, ''or possibly Boomer. Luckily it didn't affect the game too much. History This was Master_Kenobi-Wan's first hosted game. At first he wasn't sure about hosting a game of his own but later he thought it would be fun. Kenobi-Wan didn't use real characters from a different era because he didn't have enough for people to play as and for the story to make sense. That was why he made up characters and said they were Rebels from the GCW era. Non-Playable/Host Characters Kenovi Ban (Host) Lance Greene (Non-playable Rebel) Commander Struker (Non-playable Imperial) Playable Characters Maie Ziva (Rebel) Giedon Desca (Rebel) Cher Vy (Rebel) Ryes Baxter (Rebel) SHK-BRY 2987/Shockberry (Rebel) Bolter Poly (Bounty Hunter) Sans Stringer (Imperial) Macen Tribeal (Imperial) R7 A4 (Imperial) Deaths Kenovi Ban - Killed by Commander Struker Maie Ziva - Killed by Bolter Poly/Xylo Shockberry - Killed by Imperial assassin/Macen Tribeal Ryes Baxter - Killed by Giedon Desca Giedon Desca - Killed by Macen Tribeal Lance Greene - Killed by Sans Stringer Trivia *Zev Senesca was the only character that wasn't made up for the game *Commander Struker's mechanical legs were similar to those of Pindus Zwervus *First game to take place during the Galactic Civil War era *One of the shortest games with only 3 days *First Game not to have a sequel *First game to use chapters instead of days pizap_com10_61567274760454891347660731152.jpg pizap_com10_389774281065911051348328246690.jpg 008.jpg Gallery Rebirth pic 6.jpg Xylo battle.jpg Shockberry battle.jpg Hall of Records scene.jpg Reinforcements.jpg Baxter escape.jpg Zev Senesca death.jpg TEW battle.jpg Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Kenobi-Canon